


High Noon

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [6]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Stell and his greatest enemy : a sad love song
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Series: My Personal Solar System [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	High Noon

**Reality Check-in**

"Hoy Stell, ano ka ba ang gulo gulo mo. Magigising si Ken sa'yo eh." 

"Kasalanan mo 'to Josh eh, sinabi ko na sa'yong pagsunurin mo yung passport namin ni Sejun, sila tuloy ni Jah ang magkatabi, ang layo pa nila sa'tin oh!"

"Oi ser, paalala ko lang po na around 13 hours lang ang byahe. Pagbaba natin kung gusto mo magpaka clingy ulit, walang pumipigil."

"13 hours! Naririnig mo ba sarili mo direk??!"

"Tigilan mo nga ako, natiis mo nga yung isang linggo na magkalayo kayo..."

"Wag mo na ipaalala sa'kin. Kaya nga ganito ko ngayon eh..."

"Hindi man nangyari yun, one way or another matatauhan ka pa rin."

"Eh di natauhan, oo na pero kasalanan mo pa rin 'to. Makipagpalit kaya ako kay Justin."

"Huy ano ka ba, alas tres na ng madaling araw, baka natutulog na sila."

"Hindi makakatulog si Pau, wala ako sa tabi nya."

"Sus, assuming ka din eh noh?!?"

"Pustahan tayo?"

"Lam mo, namimiss ko dati nung clueless ka pa, ngayon ang hyper mo eh."

"Kala ko ba all out support ka sa'kin, bat nang aano ka ngayon?"

"All out support pa rin naman ako sa'yo. Alam mo yan."

"Yun naman pala eh.."

"Stell, ano bang gusto mo?"

"Makipagpalit ng upuan."

"Hindi, seryoso. Ano bang gusto mong gawin dyan sa feelings mo?"

"Ilang years pa lang tayong kilala sa industry Josh.."

"Kaya nga tinatanong kita. Look, relieved ako na sa wakas aware ka na sa nararamdaman mo. Pero Stage 1 pa lang to dre."

"May mali ba sa ginagawa ko ngayon?"

"Wala naman ako sa posisyon para sabihan ka ng tama at mali, di mo naman ako tatay. Gusto ko lang ipaalala yung sinabi ni Sejun, ' _you can never lie sa camera'_. Kung hindi ka pa sigurado sa gusto mo, pinapaalalahan lang kita. Nagsimula tayong walang nakakakilala sa'tin, pero ngayon hindi na tayo ganon ka-private tulad ng dati, Stell."

Josh doesn't sugar coat his words and he appreciates that. His basic instinct screams at him to do what he wants - sit beside Sejun, that's it. Simple as that but enter tatay Josh who constantly reminds him of their status and he's right.

That doesn't mean his mind is not protesting. 

He looks behind, six rows away from him, Justin sleeping with his eye mask on, leaning his head on Sejun's shoulder who is assigned on the aisle seat. He's still awake reading something on his phone. Sejun wrinkles his forehead, a habit that looks intimidating when you don't know him but now, he just finds it endearing. It's either he read something that he doesn't agree with or the fonts are too small and he will have a headache later that will cause him to be grumpy for the remainder of the flight and it's up to Justin to cheer him up.

He's not jealous but he's not thrilled about the fact that he's seated far from the person he wants to be with the most. 

Twelve more hours to go..

Stell scolds himself. Josh is right.

He looks back at Josh with a resigned expression. "Oo na, eto na, kalma na." He skims through the flight kit they were handed earlier, looking for the ear plugs that can hopefully help him sleep throughout the torturous flight ahead. Sejun is dealing with the long flight in his own way, he should do the same. They're not kids.

"Stell.." Josh taps him in the shoulder. "Alam mong concerned lang ako."

"Oo alam ko naman."

"Gawin mo kung ano sa tingin mong tama at magpapasaya sa'yo, pero handa ka dapat sa consequences. Yun lang, matulog ka na."

"Pano pa ko matutulog nyan, eh sinermunan mo na ko?"

"Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo na lang umamin kay Sejun? Ano bang mawawala? Obvious namang gusto ka rin nung tao, atleast kung mutual yung feelings nyo, kaya nyo pang itago yung relationship nyo sa public."

"Wow direk, naplano mo na agad ng ganon kalayo? Andun pa nga lang ako sa kilig pagkasabi mong gusto din nya ko, may secret relationship na agad?"

"Ang arte mo ha, natauhan ka lang para ka nang teenager na may crush. Ewan ko sa'yo."

"Matutulog na ko, oo na, mag-co-confess, mag-si secret relationship, tapos sisikat worldwide. Okay na boss?!"

Josh replies with an eye roll. "Goodnight Stell." 

  
He tries to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up, half of the day is gone and he can sit beside his favorite person again.

Easier said than done.

  
The smell of coffee and food wakes Stell, contrary to his romantic notion that he won't be able to sleep without Sejun beside him, the exhaustion from continuous work and promotions allowed him to sleep for a few hours.

Now that he's awake, there's one thing he's really looking forward to: toilet break. He can stretch his legs and walk to the far end and get a glimpse of Sejun who is still evidently sleeping with the way his head is leaning sideways towards Justin. He feels a bit of sadness at the thought that he's not there to adjust Sejun's head and offer his shoulder to provide him with a slightly less uncomfortable sleep. 

One more critical hit to his egotistical romantic claim, Sejun can sleep without him. _Buti na lang, hindi pumusta si Josh._

**Break the Fast**

The time it took the attendants to serve breakfast for all the passengers felt like hours to him. When the food trolley and aisle was clear, he stands up, not wanting to look so eager but with the way he literally jumped out of his seat earned him a scolding look from Josh and a teasing remark from Ken.

"Oi, hindi makatiis, sisilay si Stell.."

"Silay? Ano ka Felip Jhon, lumang tao? Bat sisilay kung pwede ko naman kausapin."

He turns his back on them, ignoring their judging looks and walks towards his main goal: six rows behind. 

One step

Two

Three

Four

Five

Sejun looks so tired but immediately smiles when he walks by. The few hours he spent moping, all forgotten because of _the smile._

"Stell, ihing ihi ka na ba? Grabe yung lakad mo papunta dito ah." 

_His stubble is appearing and his hair is a mess, eyes puffy from sleep and his sweater is worn inside out, but why does he still look so cute?_

It took a lot in him not to lunge forward like a deranged person and lock Sejun in a hug. _God, why is he so adorable?_

Thoughts of tatay Josh reprimanding him replays in his head but the desire to see Sejun smile at him is winning over his reasons.

Stell half kneels down to level his gaze with Sejun and offers a wide smile. His heart is beating so fast and as he rests his hand on Sejun's knee, he immediately felt the rush of electricity from his fingertips. He replies with a hushed voice, hoping Sejun wouldn't notice his excitement and nervousness.

"Halata ba? Kanina ko pa nga pinipigilan eh." The double meaning in his words made him chuckle and Sejun rewards him with the boyish smile that makes his eyes disappear and Stell needs to remind himself how to breathe.

He stopped caring about the people around them and focused on how not to faint in front of his super mega ultra awesome cute..... _friend? special friend? special someone?_

_I don't want him to be my friend! Can I have him? God, I want him, can I keep him to myself? Please?_

  
The final nail to his coffin was when Sejun touched his face and caressed his cheek with the disarming smile that he has missed for the last few hours. "Pulang pula ka na oh, sige na. Go na."

_He's dead. Yeah, he's dead. Bye world._

  
People say that true friends will not hesitate to slap you back to reality and that's true when Justin's travel pillow hits him in the face with a thump. 

"Hoy Stell, umihi ka na, ano pang ginagawa mo dyan!" Justin tells him off with a cheeky smile. 

It took him a few seconds to reboot as he stares down at the pillow that fell on his lap, just when he is about to regain his normal thought process, Sejun leans forward and hugs him gently, patting his head as if he's a toddler that's about to cry.

_Yeah, if he died earlier, this is his second life._

He loops his arm around Sejun's waist, wanting to wrap him in a hug if not for the arm rest that's in their way. He snuggles closer to Sejun's chest, and he can feel Sejun tightening the embrace. He can smell the faint scent of perfume from his sweater. 

"Stell, okay ka lang? Hindi ka nakatulog ng maayos noh? Lutang na lutang ka eh."

Stell replies by simply nodding, he is too intoxicated to say anything anyway.

Sejun turns his attention to Justin. "Grabe ka Jah, violent much?" 

  
"Hindi ah, hello reality lang kasi nagde-daydream si Stell sa aisle, tapos ayaw mo pa syang bitawan, may dadaan oh." Justin replies innocently.

  
That's when they realized they're embracing each other in a confined airplane seat. Other passengers are clearly minding their own business but the petite lady who looks around 60-ish is looking down at them with an awkward smile. 

  
They both stand up at the same time and apologizes to the lady. "Ay sorry po!" Almost speaking in unison.

The lady smiles. "Wala yun, para kasing seryoso yung pinag-uusapan nyo. Pasensya na ha, ikaw ba si Sejun? Yung apo ko fan ninyo."

A few photos and pleasantries later, they are forcefully plunged back to the real world but their intimate moment in that tiny corner of Sejun's seat is still burning in Stell's mind. He's not imagining things because he knows it, 4 hours in the flight and they already miss each other.

9 hours more to go.

**Pick a roomie**

Immigration and hotel transfer went by without a hitch, they are already used to having cameras following them almost everywhere and this trip is not an exception. Their vlogs always included clips on who is rooming with who every time they travel overseas, the fans love it and that is why it has been a ritual to shoot the scene properly before they settle to their own rooms despite how tired they are.

That is why when Sejun suddenly blurts out "Tara na Stell." as he grabs Stell by the arm, one key card in hand, Stell _obviously_ follows eagerly. He slides his arm back so that they are holding each other's hand as they walk to the elevator, their exhaustion and pent up feelings of just wanting to rest together made them forget that there are other people around them. Their Korean PD Ji-hun, who is almost fluent in Tagalog calls them back. 

"Sejun, alam ko you are pagod na but you need to do kampihan para sa rooms nyo." The PD looks at the other staff shooting the video. "We re-do the scene Jane, we start ulit sa reception."

  
They look at each other, Stell doesn't want to break the eye contact yet, he knows that a lot of things are going through Sejun's pretty head and he just wants to hear all of it. They both dislike the idea of not rooming together but what can they do?

Sejun looks down, lets go of his hand and walks back to the reception area where the whole team is still waiting. He passes the key card back to their PD with an apology, his head hanging low.

He wants to comfort him, tell him that it's okay but that will look overly dramatic and out of character. He looks at the carpeted flooring instead, feeling Josh's eyes on him but he'd rather focus his attention somewhere else than see Josh's 'what did i tell you?' face.

At least it's not rock paper scissors. _May pag-asa pa kami._

  
The kampihan resulted with Justin, Josh and him. Ken and Sejun will be two rooms away from them. 

Five days in Dubai will feel like an eternity.

**Not our song**

"Nag-eenjoy ba kayong lahat?"

Sejun asks the crowd and the reply was roaring screams and chants.

"Taas ng energy! Salamat A'tin!!" 

Josh waves at the audience and the crowd goes wild.

"Classic naman tayo, gusto nyo ba?"

Justin interjects with his spiel.

"Gaano ka-classic to?"

Ken asks which sends another wave of screams from the audience.

"Classic na classic, title po Hanggang sa Huli."

Stell looks at Sejun who automatically looks back at him with a smile. It's always been like that with them. One knows if the other is looking and they break the tension with a smile.

The camera focused on Sejun and his smiling face appears on the big screen above their stage. The crowd screams again. A group chanting "Soft Pinuno!" can be heard from the corner.

Stell is not a selfish person by nature but he suddenly felt possessive and irritated and he knows he's not supposed to feel that way. But Sejun's smile. That _smile._ Was for him and now he needs to share it with everyone else. 

He mentally round house kicks himself. He's being unreasonable.

  
The lights dim down and they walk to their respective positions. They have performed this song a lot since debut, they used to have an initial rotation sequence for it but since fans loved how the song is already a heartfelt roller caster of emotions, they decided to keep it simple. Just standing next to each other, no fancy lights or production, just the five of them singing their hearts out.

This is what Stell loves the most because he can see Sejun harmonize and sing passionately with him and he wouldn't trade it for anything. There was a time before when their formation was different: Ken, Justin, him, Josh and Sejun but after one incident that he honestly can't recall anymore, he insisted that Sejun needs to stand beside him for 'harmonization purposes'. 

He never looked back since then. 

It is supposed to be routine and every time Sejun performs a high note, he prefers to close his eyes and immerse himself in the song but in one specific part, he looks at him with eyes glistening and full of emotions, even for him who has known Sejun for years, it was something different. Intense but different and Stell can't help but look at him with the same intensity, even if he wanted to, he thinks he's not capable of looking at Sejun any other way.

>   
> at kung nasabi ko ang lahat noon   
> ay may magbabago ba?

A tear falls in Sejun's eye. Stell reaches out to wipe it off with his thumb, singing his part at the same time. He can't hear anything else. It's just the two of them and the weight of each word from the song.

> sa aking bawat paghinga  
> dalangin makapiling ka

They are are still looking at each other and all Stell wants is to finish the song and embrace him.

  
  


  
  


> at kung ito na ang huli  
> nais kong malaman mo na

  
Sejun walks away and waves at their fans.

>   
> Mahal kita

Stell knows how heavy those words are, but it felt heavier this time.

> Mahal kita

Sejun sings it facing the audience.

> Mahal kita

Stell wishes the world will allow him to sing that line for one person.

_is the world kind enough to do that?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> sorry if it's dialogue heavy


End file.
